


Things I could never tell you

by LichLeech



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, good luck with this one lads i'm off to the dirt now, the violence is actually really vague i think i just don't like to take chances with these things, these things happen you understand, written at 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichLeech/pseuds/LichLeech
Summary: This was just part of the deal.
Relationships: Adam (Hunt Down the Freeman)/Nick (Hunt Down the Freeman), Mitchell Shephard/Adam (Hunt Down The Freeman), Mitchell Shephard/Adam (Hunt Down the Freeman)/Nick (Hunt Down the Freeman)
Kudos: 1





	Things I could never tell you

**"I love you."**  
Maybe you were broken somehow because that well never ran out for you, but you couldn't offer him anything in return. You knew the things you could take from people. You loved him enough to devour him. To drain him until he had no love left to spare. Until he finally realized he didn't need you. Until you took everything from him.  
You'd strangle him. You'd kill him. You'd take him apart so meticulously, so different from the ways he could do so to you. You didn't love.

  
**"I'll stay with you."**  
You'd give everything, but you'd repeated that enough times to know it was a lie.

  
**"I want you."**  
It only took seconds for the high to come crashing down. For the guilt to crush every bone in your body and leave you hollow. This was all you could provide. All you were good for and you could barely manage that. He was out of options. This was just part of the deal.  
You curled in on yourself next to him, muffled everything as best you could. You'd forfeited the right to cry years ago. You were committed more to this than you could ever commit to anything, not out of passion anymore but because it was the only thing you could rely on. Only thing you could be relied on for. You wanted this. You wanted this.

  
**"I hate you."**  
You wanted him chasing you down with intent to kill and spitting your name with enough vitriol it would melt you right then and there. You wanted him tearing you limb from limb and cursing you the whole way through. You wanted to be the bloodied mess beneath his hands as twenty years a lifetime of hatred finally came to fruition. You wanted him clawing into your chest, biting into you. You wanted to give your all to him and love it the whole time, yes, gods, please, you could offer him this.

  
**"I need you."**  
Because you needed him more than you needed to be alive. More than you needed to breathe. More than you needed love. More than enough to crush him. More than was fair to burden him with.  
If he got down on his knees and told you that he needed you the same way you've always needed him, you'd shatter into a million pieces and never recover.


End file.
